1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to travel accessories, and more particularly to a luggage and air mattress combination that provides for a wheeled luggage device that incorporates a built-in air mattress that can be extended from the luggage and inflated.
2. Description of the Related Art
The art of travel has become somewhat complicated, especially the art of air travel. Security concerns, overbooking, weather delays, aircraft maintenance issues and the like have often conspired to strand the air traveler in airports for inordinate lengths of time. In many instances, during such delays, it is not feasible to go to a hotel and the air terminal seats are not conducive to waiting in comfort. At such times it would certainly be a boon if a convenient lounging apparatus could be quickly retrieved for use so that the delay, though annoying, could at least be waited out in a degree of comfort. Thus, a luggage and air mattress combination solving the aforementioned problems is desired.